Welcome to Ouran High
by phantom-anime-freak
Summary: Ranma has been accepted into the classy Ouran high school, his first day is fine until he injures one of the most desirable hosts of the Ouran host club. Now he has to deal with the host club as he works off his debt. Just another day in the life of Ranma
1. Chapter 1

I finally have a story after a few year hiatus.

Disclaimer i do not own Ouran High School Host Club or Ranma 1/2 they belong to their respective creators.

**Chapter 1**

**You've been accepted **

The young boy walked down the corridors his thoughts in turmoil as his raven pigtail bounced up and down with each step he took.

"_How?" _he thought gazing through the massive windows, tinted with the setting sun's glare. _"Just how the hell did I end up in a place like this?" _ His mind drifted back to the events that lead to this very moment.

* * *

"Ranma you jerk!" A flustered young girl screamed as she chucked a pot at the martial artist's head. Ranma ducked it but was met with a fist afterwards; his body crumpled to the floor as he held his nose with his hands.

"Akane what the hell?" he screamed checking his hands to see if there was any blood,

"You know very well what!" Akane barked pulling a letter from her school bag. It was made from the finest rice paper, the edges were trimmed with gold, and the letters were written with the neatest calligraphy. Ranma snatched the letter giving Akane a dirty look as he began to read the letter aloud,

"Dear Ranma Saotome thanks to your contribution to our institution we are glad to inform you of your acceptance into Ouran High School…wait what?" he paused rereading the letter to make sure there were no mistake or errors.

"Oh don't look so surprised Ranma!" Akane sniped crossing her arms and turning her body away from him "If you hated living in the Tendo dojo so badly then say something rather than enrolling into a different school!"

"That's not it Akane!" Ranma defended as he waved the letter in her face "there's no way I can afford to go to a place like this I mean look at the letter! It looks like it costs about as much as we pay for food in one month!"

"Well he's right about that" Nabiki nodded her short brown hair brushing across her shoulders as she walked into the room "a guy like Ranma could never save up enough to go to the most predacious high school in all of Japan" she tapped her chin giving a mischievous smile as she continued "my guess is that someone donated in Ranma's name."

"Hey yea" Ranma beamed understanding Nabiki's point "see Akane there's no reason to get upset I mean it's not like I'm actually going to go to a place like that"

"Oh yes you are my son!" Genma announced with Tendo at his side "do you not have any idea what kind of students you will bring to our dojo?"

"Rich ones!" Tendo chorused "Nabiki has also informed us that one of the most powerful familes in marital arts also has a son that attends that school. Ranma if you were to become friends with this boy then that would bring great honor and income to our school!" he cried joyfully as he hugged Genma.

"Yes my boy we will have enough students to keep the anything goes school of marital arts going for generations to come!" his father finished pumping one fist into the air. Ranma stood as he watched the two families discuss how Ranma was going to single handedly bring the school back from the bottom.

"Why me" he sighed rubbing his head, that's when he heard sniffling from behind him. He turned to see Akane wiping some tears away from her eyes. She saw Ranma from the corner from her eyes and quickly rubbed away the tears giving Ranma a glare.

"Humph like I care if you go to some big fancy school, I mean if everyone is fine with it then…" her sentence was cut short as Ranma turned her around her brown eyes gazing into his blue, a blush quickly crept across her face as she tried to slow down her heart.

"Akane please shut up, I'm going to come back plus that place will probably have better cooking!" the young boy joked causing her blush to turn beat red.

"Ranma you stupid jerk!" she screamed punching him right out of the house and into the pond.

* * *

"Geeze Akane can never take a joke," Ranma muttered to himself until he ran into something very big which caused him and the object to both fall. "Oh I'm so sorry I wasn't paying attention"

The chocolate haired hazelnut eyed male gazed up at him with a smile as he picked up his grocery bags filled with instant coffee.

"Oh it's quite alright it was an accident after all" he spoke trying to get back up until "Ah!" he yelped falling back to the ground "my ankle, I can't move it"

"Oh boy" Ranma squeaked feeling sweat go down his face.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, comments are welcomed. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: still do not own Ouran High School Host Club or Ranma 1/2. They still belong to their respective owners

**Chapter 2**

**Meet the host club **

* * *

Ranma was caught between a rock and a hard place as he helped the hurt student onto his back. He sighed shifting the weight before grabbing the bags filled with instant coffee.

"So where are you headed?" he asked turning his head to look at his confused face.

"Um the third music room just keep going down the hall," he replied as Ranma headed off in that direction "I haven't seen you before, are you new?"

"Yea just transferred about two days ago, names Ranma Saotome. You?"

"Haruhi Fujioka, oh look we're here" he replied looking at the two massive white marble colored doors "You can drop me off here"

"You kidding? You can barely walk I don't mind taking you inside" Ranma remarked opening the doors. Suddenly a huge wave of roses hit the raven-haired boy in the face as he stepped into the 3rd music room.

"Welcome to the host club...wait Haruhi?" A tall blue eyed blonde teen gasped seeing the chestnut haired boy being carried by a stranger. "What has happened to my precious daughter?" he shouted near fainting.

"It's all right Tamaki Senpai I just hurt my ankle is all" Haruhi nonchalantly told with a warm smile.

"Then who is this?" A pair of ginger haired twins remarked gazing darkly at the strangely attired boy. Ranma gave a meek laugh as he replied,

"Well funny story I'm actually the guy who caused Haruhi to get hurt. Sorry about that" The room was dead silent that was until the cries of Tamaki filled the air.

"WHAT? This…this commoner hurt daddy's little girl!"

"What should we do Hikaru?" One of the twins asked looking over to his brother.

"I say we teach this commoner scum a lesson about hurting one of our own" he growled, Ranma had a look of both confusion and fear as the tallest member of the group snatched Haruhi from his back and taking her away as Hikaru snuck up behind him pinning his arms to his back.

"Hey what do you guys think your doing?" Ranma questioned as the other twin brother grabbed a wooden bat. A cocky smirk found its way onto Ranma's face "oh a fight well if that's the case then bring it on"

"Now we don't need to settle this with violence" A young man with black hair and glasses replied closing his cellphone with a loud click "how would it look if the hosts were to assault a poorly attired commoner?"

"What's wrong with my clothes?" Ranma muttered looking down at this red Chinese styled shirt, blue gi pants and black slippers.

"I called upon my family's most talented physican to take a look at Haruhi to see how serious this situation is" the mild mannered boy informed but was interrupted with Tamaki's screams

"This brute hurt my lovely daughter! This situation is serious!" he cried clutching onto Haruhi's head as she sat in a chair with her injured ankle propped up. Haruhi just sighed hoping that Tamaki will let go of her head.

It was then a knock was heard the door slowly opened to reveal a man in his late thirties with glasses, dark hair and a beard. He wore a traditional lab coat with black slacks; he smiled bowing to the young boy with glasses with great honor.

"Greetings master Kyoya" he addressed "where is the patient I am seeing?" Kyoya gestured over to the group surrounding Haruhi. He nodded going over to the young boy, which was after the twins pulled Tamaki was pulled from Haruhi.

Meanwhile Ranma stood near the door keeping his distance and watching intently at the strange group in this strange high school.

"_These guys are so concerned about Haruhi, it's really weird. But at least it's better than when I broke Akane's leg"_ the young boy thought with a small smile. Unfortunately his thoughts were cut short as the doctor got from his position and turned to leave, as he walked away the gazes of all of teenaged boys burned into him like white-hot fire.

"Spoke too soon" he muttered feeling the unnerving sweat go down his brow. The only one who seemed unusually calm was Kyoya, which only made Ranma even more frightened.

"Don't look too worried my boy" the doctor commented as he walked past Ranma on his way out "He only twisted his ankle, have him stay off it for about four weeks and he should be as good as new."

"Wait doesn't it only take two to three weeks?" Ranma replied giving the doctor a credulous look.

"Yes but master Kyoya seemed very concerned about his well being so I think it's best to give Haruhi another week just to be safe." He informed as he placed a hand on his shoulder "don't let it get to you son, accidents happen" with that said the doctor left leaving Ranma with the group of fiery eyed boys.

"_Something tells me I should run"_ Ranma thought his hands slowly finding their way to the doorknob.

"I would hate to think you are going to leave us Mister Saotome" Kyoya appeared causing Ranma to jump. "For you see making enemies with the Ootori family is very dangerous. I would hate to see what my family's private police would do, do you understand Mister Saotome" he finished pushing his glasses back onto the bridge of his nose.

"Wait are you threatening me…" Ranma was cut off before he could finish as Kyoya continued his verbal barrage.

"With Haruhi unable to perform his hosting duties we need to rely on you Mister Saotome to fill in the gaps."

_"Well I did hurt the poor guy and he's obviously really important to these guys. I guess helping them out for a few weeks won't kill me" _Ranma thought as he said, "Sure what will I have to do?"

Those were Ranma's famous last words.

* * *

Comments are welcomed. 


End file.
